


moving on [ ON HOLD ]

by theofiiiinch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Moving On, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofiiiinch/pseuds/theofiiiinch
Summary: what if steven didn't put all of his pieces together in the movie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	moving on [ ON HOLD ]

**Author's Note:**

> steven dies whoops

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Steven fell out of Spinel’s grip. No one moved until Steven crashed to the ground. Connie heard a scream but she didn’t know where it was from. It wasn’t until she noticed people looking at her that she realized that the scream was from her. She ran as fast as she could to where Steven had fallen, tears streaming down her face. 

“Steven!” she cried, sliding to sit next to her friend. She brought his head to rest in her lap, tears trickling down her face and falling onto his forehead. 

“Connie…” Steven croaked out, coughing up blood. “I’m okay. Fight Spinel.” 

“No no no please no.” Connie whispered, bringing her forehead to meet Steven’s. “Please don’t leave me alone.” 

“I...I love you.” Steven said, his voice barely a whisper. And with that, his body went limp in Connie’s arms. 

The next few days blurred together into one long day. Connie would cry until she couldn’t breathe and she felt like the walls were caving in on her. She had never felt this alone before, even though she had spent most of her life without any friends. She had been avoiding seeing the gems and Greg and, well, doing anything that would remind her of Steven. Today, she was laying in her bed with the covers over her head, trying to get some sort of sleep.

“Connie?” Priyanka called from downstairs. “Mr. Universe is here to speak to you.” 

“Tell him I’m sleeping!” Connie shouted back to her mom from her bed. 

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and sighed, pulling the covers over her head. 

“Mom! I said I didn’t want to talk-” she started. Upon seeing Greg standing in the doorway, she stopped short. 

“Hey...Connie.” Greg said gently, smiling slightly. “Do you mind if I come in?” 

Connie shrugs. “Yeah I guess.” 

“I know you said that you didn’t want to talk, but I have something for you.” 

Greg pulled out Steven’s signature pink jacket out from the bag he had been carrying. Connie let out a choked sob. 

“He would’ve wanted you to have it.” Greg said as Connie snatched the jacket from his hands. “He also would’ve wanted you to speak at his funeral. That’s mainly why I came to talk to you.”  
Connie felt herself recoil slightly. “He’d want...me to speak at his funeral…?” 

“If you want, of course.” Greg replied. “Just..let me know. You have my number.” 

“Yeah…” Connie muttered. “I’ll let you know.” 

She watched as Greg walked out of her room and down the stairs. When she was sure that he had left the house, she buried her face in Steven’s jacket and inhaled sharply, taking in the familiar scent of the ocean and maple syrup and the deodorant Steven used. She let out a sob into the jacket, letting the scent of Steven take over her senses. She closed her eyes as tight as possible and sighed. She wrapped the jacket around her tightly and opened her eyes. 

“I hate you for leaving me.” Connie admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FANDOM DONT KILL ME IM A WHORE FOR ANGST


End file.
